


Donnie bingo 1: Crush on a fictional character

by Honeycomb787



Series: Donnie One shots! [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Childhood, Crushes, Donnie has a crush, Gen, How Do I Tag, I really like how this came out, Secret Crush, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycomb787/pseuds/Honeycomb787
Summary: It all started when he was but a tiny turtle tot, watching the 30th Jupiter Jim movie in the lair with his brothers and father. At first it was just another Jupiter Jim movie, action here, explosions there, all in good taste of course, but so far nothing special to make it it's own. Until she was introduced. Her spikey green hair, pink skin and multi-colored jumpsuit immediately stood out on the screen, drawing his eyes to her, and it was love at first sight.
Series: Donnie One shots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Donnie bingo 1: Crush on a fictional character

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Donnie bingo! It wasn't meant for writing prompts, but here we are! It was made by @m_tmnt_stan

It all started when he was but a tiny turtle tot, watching the 30th Jupiter Jim movie in the lair with his brothers and father. At first it was just another Jupiter Jim movie, action here, explosions there, all in good taste of course, but so far nothing special to make it it's own. Until _she_ was introduced.  
Her spikey green hair, pink skin and multi colored jumpsuit immediately stood out on the screen, drawing his eyes to her, and it was love at first sight. Of course he was only like, seven, at the time so he didn't know that yet.

Like all good loves at first sight, the appreciation grew as he learned more about her. Sadly she didn't get much time in her debut, only showing up near the end to help Jupiter Jim save this far away planet full of innocent people, but in the next movie she stole the stage! 

She was the first character to be shown, fighting off evil aliens with Jim, and making funny jokes with him whilst they fought. Her humor was different than his though, something that showed the absolute magnificence of the writers in his opinion, while Jim's humor was more brash and loud, her's was sarcastic and subtle. Her jokes made him laugh every time, he loved that she shared his sense of humor like no one else in the series had so far. 

And her costume had been updated between the movies as well! In her debut she had looked like an ordinary crew member, her outfit had been a multi-colored version of a background character uniform. Now she had her very own jumpsuit! Her torso, gloves and boots were now purple, her arms and legs blue, and she had a green logo on her chest! It made her like, 10x cuter. Though she had still been cute before. It was blasphemy to say that she looked bad in any outfit. 

And so his fledgling crush began, growing alongside himself as he got older. At the age of 11 it was normal for arguments to break out about who the best character was (mostly between him and Leo, Raph and Mikey weren't as stubborn and insufferable as Leo was) Leo would always say Jupiter Jim and he'd say Atomic Lass, and sometimes they'd argue over it for days until their pops eventually got tired of the constant bickering and made them stop. He didn't understand how no one else thought that Atomic Lass was the best, she was just so, so, perfect! She was confident, kind and sweet, and she had a bit of an ego, but that was also perfect! He always tried to tell his brothers but they looked at him like he was insane. They just didn't get it! 

The last time he and Leo got into an argument about who was the best, Leo made a connection. 

"Donnie, my brother, why can't you just admit that Jupiter Jim is the best character? I mean, the franchise is _literally_ named after him!"

"Because Atomic Lass is the best! I've told you why! She's just so-" He started doing a weird gesture with his hands "-you know!" Leo started at him for a good few seconds before his eyes widened. 

"Ooh, you _like_ her like her!" He was sure his face turned red. 

"No I don't!" He shouted at Leon, his brother had a awful smile in his face. 

"Yes you do! You totally do!" Leo turned around and sprinted away "Raph! Mikey! Donnie's got a cruuuush!"

"Leo don't you dare!" He'd chased after his brother. 

And that was the day that everyone in the lair found out that he had a crush on a fictional character. Thanks Leon. 

After that the arguments about best character stopped, so at least that happened. But now everyone would tease him about liking her. Mostly Leon, but still. After a year or so of his secret being out he learned to embrace it. Have fun trying to embarrass him now. 

After Leo learned that his teasing didn't work anymore he dropped it, so it became more of a known fact than a funny joke. It was pretty much never brought up after that except for when they were talking about Jupiter Jim stuff. Until one sleep deprived night they watched the second movie she was in again. 

It had been a long day for him, he didn't even know it had been over a day until Mikey came into his lab to herd him out. Apparently he had been his lab for two days straight this time, making his brothers and father worried for him. So he wasn't too surprised when he saw his whole family watching to make sure Mikey got him from his lab. It was decided that he'd go take a shower and then they'd eat while watching a movie and then he'd go to bed. Simple enough. Except when he came out of the shower all the fatigue hit him. But he knew they wouldn't let him go to bed without eating, so he trudged his way to where the movie projector was and sat down, a plate full of pizza magically appearing on his lap. 

He made it halfway through the movie before his non functioning brain said something stupid. He was on his last piece, he just had to eat this and then he could pass out, when his favorite Atomic Lass scene came on. The one where she makes an amazing one liner and saves the day, until the background problem pops up and throws it off track. And so it was in the middle of that scene, he said the worst thing possible. 

"She's my soulmate."

Luckily he near immediately fell asleep after that. Unfortunately, his entire family heard what he said, and even more unfortunately, he had to wake up again. 

When he woke up he still felt like crap, but at least he felt like he could function. So he got up, groaning at the stiffness in his muscles, then he went to the kitchen. His biggest regret of that day was waking up, because when he entered the kitchen he was positive he'd rather be in a coma. 

A big banner hung in the kitchen that read "CONGRATULATIONS ON HAVING A SOULMATE". And he immediately remembered the awful words he'd said last night. No one else was in the kitchen, he assumed that he probably slept through a lot of the day. So he ended up just pulling it down, rolling it up and sticking in a corner somewhere (because Mikey obviously made that and it was an unspoken rule that you never destroyed what he made.) Then grabbing some breakfast. They ended up teasing him relentlessly for a whole week until they dropped it again. They still teased him every now and then for it but for the most part his crush once again faded into the back minds of his brothers. 

And then came the day he met her! She was so cool and charming! He got to dance with her! It was a dream come true! 

And then she turned out to be an thieving mutant cockroach. Of course. 

But hey, he totally still had a crush on her.


End file.
